I don't go looking for Trouble
by Toydog16r
Summary: The Doctor and Donna arrive in Brecon to investigate a Time Lord called Trouble. The Doctor's last remaining hope for Gallifrey. But monsters haunt the village and dreams of children. Dr. Angharad Locke from UNIT helps they discover that this is an ancient battle against time… as well as an alien evil from Gallifrey.
1. Chapter 1

One

It was a cool autumn evening in Brecon. Out across the mountains there was a cool breeze which lit the contours of Liza Addlington's face. She smiled as she breathed in the beautiful fresh air.

The brochures had been right all along. She put the last of her meal into the fire and knelt admiring the hills as she sat next to her tent. The photographs of the mountain range were idyllic.

Down below her lay a small village called Stickley Path. It was a small and pretty place, with welcoming locals, although at the word 'camping' they had seemed overzealous in their attempts to get her to stay in the inn.

**Superstitious buggers.**

As she turned to the tent and stood, she grew aware of a creaking sound and an unfamiliar laugh. She turned to it, although nothing announced itself to her. She frowned and called out:

"Who's there?"

A thump answered her. "Okay, who thinks they're funny? Come out from wherever you are."

There was a thumping sound and a growl: a low, throaty growl which left tears beginning to develop in her eyes. She watched in horror as she started backing away and the thing broke cover.

Its face was a mass of pure teeth that shone with blood from a fresh kill. It growled its appreciation at its prey.

The scream which emitted from the girl's lips was cut short by the beast throwing itself at her… and the hills of Brecon fell silent once more.

**

Way out in the depths of space there was a meeting.

The council of The Planet Zendo were reunited at the end of the planet's lifespan. In the distance there was a whir as the planet was eventually evacuated.

"The last woman and child have escaped, milord," a young councillor announced as he entered the room.

One member turned to him. "Fa-Latang, do you not have a wife and child on evacuation?'"

"Yes, sir, but it's my duty…"

"Your duties are relieved. No child shall be robbed of their father… leave."

"But…"

"Leave." The young man did so, leaving the elders on their own. Once out of earshot the speaker closed his eyes. "Yet our ancestors robbed our hero of their father…"

Each member was dressed in long white robes and each had long silver hair which fell to their shoulders- apart from the head of the council, whose hair was close cut to his head and who had a long silver teardrop tattoo sliding down his cheek.

He stood. "My friends- this is the end of the planet as we know it… we are the remnants which will be left behind." He looked around at the staring men. "We have gathered to discuss the final thing to be released on this planet- the Time Lord 328."

On a nearby transporter ship, a guard stood next to his communicator which shone the message from his wrist.

"You are to deliver Time Lord 328 to me," the elder ordered before vanishing into the watch. The guard wiped his face in thought and anticipation.

This particular delivery item was special and indescribable. This prisoner was the survivor of Gallifrey — the planet of the Time Lords. This particular one had been brought here as a child, the elders had been ordered by the mysterious man in the blue box, to keep her safe and to never let her know of the time war…. AND TO NEVER TAKE HER HOME, unless HE came to collect her.

Yet when the Time Lord had returned for the child, the old council had told him she had died after a fall down a ravine... her regenerative powers not fully developed. Yet — she had been placed in cryogenic sleep so not even his telepathy could reach her. In that moment the Doctor had left, anger reverberating from his mind.

The Council had justified their actions saying 'Why Let A Mere Man In a Box Keep a Child Who Could Protect **US**?'

Yet that had been 200 years ago. She had merely been a child of 100 then, although she had quickly grown into a resourceful warrior with a quick wit and iron sense of morality. She had fought against many foes — Sycorax, Blathereen and Carrionite's — although her reach for home had never ceased.

Now it was time to break the Blue Man's Promises. With a heavy heart, the young man set off.

He soon arrived next to his destination: an ironclad cell. He flicked at the switch and the door opened.

The room was nothing more than a garage apart from a small cot which lay at the side, next to a window. This had some sort of residue on it reassuring the guard it was not used. Or rather not slept in.

In the centre of the room stood a motorbike, a Harley Davison, if one was to be precise about these matters. The Harley Davison was stood next to a teenage girl, who sat cross legged on the ground — seemingly fixing it. The girl didn't stop working.

She was a tall girl with long brown hair which was only a shade brown lighter than her tanned leather jacket. Her bright, large brown eyes flashed with intelligence and she seemed to be in a permanent stasis of threatening knowledge. Upon the bike was a motorbike helmet, and in her right hand was a sonic screwdriver which she was using to fix the bike.

"Bloody thing. You really should've listened to your mother," she muttered to herself. "Mind you, you've managed 300 years of not listening to her why start now… maybe she's on Gallifrey now… cursing your foolishness…" She took on a new high pitched voice. "**'Just like your father… he never knew how to control that blue thing… don't mock the captured Daleks… what do you think of that Andromeda… my daughter in trouble… she should've been more like her brothers. We had a granddaughter from the eldest boy… not a bit like **_**her**_**… Trouble is a black sheep. Failed at her exams in the academy, yet knows her facts… her father took our granddaughter travelling yet left our only daughter…'** Oh how I miss Gallifrey." The last comment came from her own soft tones.

"Miss, your presence is requested…"

"I deny my presence, how dare you interrupt my rant!" The girl laughed, although the guard went quiet. 'I'm sorry, Lo-Getz, the bike's time capacitator is playing up and I need to fix it.'

"It isn't a request," the man reassured her. She raised an eyebrow. "It's the councillors."

"Ah the councillors, perhaps a new adventure." She chuckled dirtily. "Please let it be more Sycorax, I love revealing I can't die to them." She laughed, waggling her fingers.

The man nodded thoughtfully. The girl had died many deaths, although he knew her only as the one who sat before him. She stood abruptly. "Beam me up then, Scotty…"

"My name is Lo-"

"Never mind, now let's see if old Steve McQueen, here," she gestured at the motorbike, "can stand travel…"

**

The Council waited for her for a long time… the feeling of fear ticking away at them. They feared the man in the blue boxes rage… although the truth was already open and they needed to inform her before the planet's imminent explosion.

Suddenly, shimmering into view was the girl, sitting astride her motorbike and chewing thoughtfully on some jelly babies. She cut the engine and got off, staring defiantly at the council. She continued to chew on the jelly babies, she seemed annoyed.

"You rang, o lord?" She seemed to spit out these words, and she frowned. 'What is the meaning of this?'

"The planet is dying, 32-"

"I have a name and a title — I am no number," she said dismissively. Then she chuckled. 'The Prisoner — knew I nicked it off somewhere!'

The council head frowned. 'Time Lord, we are returning you to Earth- to do your duty.'

The Time Lord shook her head, as she moved to get onto the motorbike. 'I'd much rather be returned Gallifrey. The Elders will want a report on the stasis of the time bandit situation.' _Not to mention seeing my family._

"Time Lord-" The councillor shook his head. 'There are no elders left. The Time Lords are nearly extinct.'

Instantly, the Time Lord froze. Her head jerked up. 'The Nightmares. The Terrible Time War… It came true.' Images of nightmares as a child played through her mind before she looked up again. 'The Time War wiped them out, didn't it?'

He nodded. "It was a terrible war…"

"When did it occur…"

"My…"

"WHEN DID IT HAPPEN?!" She didn't shout, yet wasn't quiet. The fury of a Time Lord could be measured on that. A loud voice meant generally calm although this sound was a basic in-between signalling her grief and despair.

"It happened when you had your second re-generation."

"That was 150 years ago…"

"I know, Miss…"

"And everyone was wiped out?'

"All except two." He gestured at her. "You and the other…."

"The Doctor." She spoke before him, and laughed. "That Old Goat kept me from harms reach…" She put her helmet on.

"Lady Lord, where will you go?"

"I shall head to Earth- he's probably hunting around there. Always was a nosey git." She paused. "And fix my bike… he's probably hunting in the desolate wastes of time… I assume it was you lot who made the mistake of disabling my time capacitor.'

"It was… but Lady Lord… will the man in the blue box seek vengeance?"

"By the time I reach him this planet will be gone… he cannot."

"Lady Lord?" came a voice. She looked up at the speaker. "Permit me to ask your name."

"My name is only spoken to the closest of friends — and I do not know it myself as we choose our own names on Gallifrey and I never had a chance to…" she said loudly, pulling her visor down and revving the engine. 'But Time Lords have been known to call me Trouble.'

**

The TARDIS froze for a moment, caught in the swirling colours of the vortex. Then it flung itself forward, hurtling around the infinities of space.

Despite the outside barrage, the inside of the TARDIS remained peaceful and calm. The central column was fluxing; well, all the right lights were flashing and everything seemed at peace.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping and the Doctor rushed in, his face stern and concerned. Behind him ran Donna Noble: she was wearing a slight grin.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Sounds like an invasion!"

The Doctor frowned at her. "If there was an invasion the TARDIS wouldn't be excited. She'd be serious like me," he said, breaking into a grin.

"Well, what's she excited about?" Donna asked. "She's screaming like mad."

"Ah, just tro-" he broke off, and raised his hand to Donna. "Donna, what does that sound remind you of?"

Donna shrugged. "A motorbike… why?"

Instantly, the Doctor began to press buttons and laughed maniacally. "Trouble is coming."

"That's not something to be happy with!" Donna protested. "Trouble's something to be… well… troubled with!'

The Doctor gave a huge grin at Donna. "Not when you know who Trouble is!" He ran around the area with a laugh. "All those times, Donna, I felt other Time Lords… when battling… I just thought it was the Master…"

"Who?"

"Never mind… but she's alive, Donna, she's alive. Oh, God, I wish the Missus was here to see this," Donna gaped but he continued. "Oh, trouble. Oh… oh… wait until I get hold of those Zendorians! Not a hint of morality in them! Should've left her on Earth — nice people there."

He flicked a final button, before noting something. "It's heading to Earth…" he noticed a pulse beat on the screen yet the TARDIS kept chattering. "Shut up, woman- there's trouble."

"You said-"

"Not that kind!" he spat. "This kind concerns me."

"Well…"

"The Pulse beat seems to be a loop. Saying Help." He paused. "Morally Obliged to head there… it's probably some desolate far off land."

"Very astute of you," Donna commented before looking over his shoulder. "Where is it."

"Just as I said… a far off desolate place." He smiled. "Earth in the 21st century."

The TARDIS gave a loud roar before shooting off again.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

The moon gleamed fitfully through the light fingers of cloud that skidded across its face, sending sparkling highlights over the lush green of the mountains.

A new noise now appeared above the shushing of the wind. That was a single, high rasping, grinding noise which rose and fell in pitch, until finally there was a thump and the TARDIS appeared from nowhere on the mountainside. It stood incongruous against the gorse bushes.

With a rattle, the latch became undone and the Doctor stepped into the cold night air his coat billowing in the wind. Donna followed him, brashly, nearly tripping over down the hill.

The Doctor took one long breath and spread his arms out wide. 'Come on, Donna. Get a good lungful of that fresh air.'

"Where are we?" She enquired brightly looking around. 'Some foreign planet- ooh are these the famous Galvine hills you told me about?'

The Doctor frowned. 'The Brecon Beacons…'

"Well that's not very exciting is it?" Donna snapped. 'I mean- some dingy hole in Wales…'

"The nerve centre for the universe actually." The Doctor said, looking to the clouds with a small smile. 'Quite lovely really.'

"You what?"

"Brecon is where souls on earth commute between places," he explained. 'Ghosts, and souls disappear at this point. People step over to the other side- when 'Ghosts' are exorcised they come here- the nerve point was what trouble called it'

Donna looked at her nails. 'Can we just go now? I'm freezing.'

"Good fresh air."

"I'm cold."

A noise made both jump, a long scream, drawn out and plaintively. As they turned, Donna could make out over the next headland, a small village it seemed from its lights and its little smoke area.

"So- might be a pub- somewhere to socialise." The Doctor smiled. 'And find out why the trouble is coming here…'

"What Trouble?" Donna asked, although the Doctor continued to smile. 'Doctor why are you so happy?'

"Don't you see Donna?" The Doctor laughed as he walked. 'For Years now, I've sensed the presence of a Time Lord. I always thought of The Master…'

"Who?"

"Another one of me. After the time war… well, even he vanished for a bit, and I was born from the battle. I lost my wife and children…'

"You had children?"

"And grandchildren. A little girl… her name was Susan," The Doctor laughed, darkly. 'She was one of the first to be attacked by the Daleks… we never recovered her body. My family has never been sure if she survived in alternate universe, or if the Dalek's claimed her.'

"Dalek's?"

"Not a creature to be messed with." The Doctor sat down on a rock. 'All lost to the war… even the one who didn't fight.'

"What do you mean?"

"I had one daughter." The Doctor looked to the heavens… whether for forgiveness or not, Donna wasn't sure. 'I can see her now, not much of a thing, always up to no good. Ran from the untempered schism and we knew... she was destined to become like me, a wanderer. She used to drive the wife barmy by going out for days, skipping classes and she'd venture for hours on Gallifrey. Then I'd be called home by my council every now and then and she'd rush to me. I hadn't been home for years in your time yet she'd sense me… all Gallifreyan women have telekinesis and telepathy … she was my little girl My sons and wife loved her though, for her hearts were so strong and she had conviction and belief... something which seemed to be dying from Gallifrey at its later hours.' His fingers twitched, as he reached out slightly as if stroking a small child's face. Donna could envision the child before them now. His eyes and nose. 'Then she started to dream…'

"Dream? What's the harm in dreaming?"

"The harm in dreaming is when you begin to dream things you shouldn't. Dreams about war, dreams about anger. She was thrown out of the academy for dreaming and she scared our people with what she could see.' The Doctor sighed heavily. "My daughter dreamt of the future… and in Gallifrey it meant it _was_ the future… if a child could dream it, it would come to pass… so my wife and I took her to Zendo a peaceful planet. She would survive the wars, which she was too young to fight in. But she wasn't even given any title like The Master or me, she was just Trouble."

"Kind of you… abandoning your child," he gave her a look. "Hey I'm just going to say what she'll say."

"I went back to get her after the war." The Doctor closed his eyes tightly together. ''I was told Donna she had died. Been climbing and had fallen down a ravine. She did not enough regenerative globules in her body to save her… and I've hated myself every time. If I'd just… I don't know…''

"You thought you were protecting her,"

"I killed her." The Doctor sighed, standing up. 'Come on, lets go.'

In the Glanyrafan pub, Branwen Jones quietly washed her mug down, as she turned to look outside. The darkness was filled with strange noises, and she glanced around. . She tried to ignore the stares she got from the customers. Of late, the pub was always full at night. It hid the locals, and they hid from the darkness.

Upstairs she could hear the teenagers arguing uproariously about something or other. There was no point in trying to soothe them anymore. They had given up just like the adults very early on in the game. She watched as a group of people surrounded the newcomer girl in the corner although they looked at her in awe. She winked at the children who giggled.

The newcomer had sliced open her hip on entry into the village on her battered motorbike, carrying Branwen's own daughter Gonch, whom it looked as if the end was nigh for her. Branwen had watched as the girl collapsed, begging to know where The Doctor was before slipping into sleep. The rest bite was brief before she awoke once more, and asked for some food.

"There's no sign," The girl suddenly whispered, before closing her eyes and smiling softly. 'Thank you TARDIS... now come find me old man!'

Meanwhile, high in Brecon The Doctor and Donna walked down the slow and steady path.

"It's a very nice place," Donna admitted, as she gazed around. 'Bloody cold but nice all the same…'

"Cold?" The Doctor looked around the mountains, before his eyes beheld a sight and he winced knowingly. 'Donna stay here.'

Slowly he walked down the hill to where he could see a broken tent. He walked along the small area, his eyes narrowed before he touched a wet substance with his hand. He recognised the stickiness and the colourisation all too well.

"Blood." He whispered to himself. 'Donna stay back!'

However, Donna was already walking down, her eyes wide as she stared at the large blood stain on the ground. Tears trickled down her cheeks, as she registered where the person had struggled, as they were dragged backwards.

"We need to find out, who this is," Donna said slowly. Looking around the surrounding area she felt a trickle of fear spin up her spine. 'Friends, family… you know?'

"Yeah," The Doctor replied. 'You go a bit ahead of me, I'll be here.' Donna paused a moment, before walking off. He waited for a moment, before speaking once more. 'I'll find out about you my friend… and I'll make sure you're avenged.'

In a small laboratory, a sinister laugh rang out as the person watched The Doctor wipe away the blood.

"Oh yes my friend… I await your entrance into my world with bated breath!" he cackled, before turning as he watched a blue light flash on his screen. 'Ah my little UNIT friend… you won't find me yet… I need my revenge first…'


	3. Chapter 3

Three

The pub was much too quiet for Branwen Jones – even though it was packed to capacity. The people were talking loudly although there seemed to be an air of confident silence – as if the fears of all were circulating within this room. Branwen knew for certain her own were echoing through her mind, although the girl in the corner continued to watch with almost all-knowing eyes. She didn't dare look outside in fear of what lay out there yet the girl, every now and then, looked out the window and sighed loudly before continuing to eat.

Branwen Jones's thoughts were interrupted by the doors slamming open, and a tall thin man entered. Behind him stood a striking redhead in a leather jacket, whom was staring at the silence and the looks which were being sent in her direction. The glass that Branwen been serving to Dai Perkins, slipped from her fingers and smashed against the floor. No one so much as flinched at this. The thought of two more coming through the night had both shocked and frightened.

Everyone in the pub stared, except for the newcomer. She continued to eat, although her food was becoming less, Branwen duly noted. Her eyes were now dipped as she studied the food intently.

Meanwhile, The Doctor's eyes flickered remorselessly around the pub. He could feel her presence, but she was still mentally unavailable to him. Donna paced nervously behind him, and on sensing her anxiety, he gently patted her hand reassuringly.

"Right Donna- what do you want- Shandy?" The Doctor asked, walking to the bar. 'That's what I think I will have.'

"Doctor- I don't think they like our company," she felt unsettled by the stares. 'Perhaps Doctor...'

"The Doctor? The Doctor?" Branwen threw a glance in the direction of the resting teenage girl. 'There's a girl over there...'

"She needs no introduction," the voice was soft, yet loud. It was so familiar – but now had the hard edge of a teenager who'd just opened her eyes to find the world spinning away. Closing his eyes and muttering a prayer in Gallifreyan, The Doctor turned. He opened his eyes to find a girl in a woolly jumper and jeans walking towards him. 'Hello...'

"Hello Trouble," he caught hold of her in a tight hug, which she laughed at. 'Oh how I've missed that laugh.'

"Doctor?" the two turned to Donna, who was looking on the edge of her nerves. The girl frowned but The Doctor offered a heart-warming smile. 'If you don't mind...'

"Donna Noble." The Doctor said turning with a smile. 'Meet my youngest, and my favourite assistant… my daughter.'

"By rights oldest," Trouble held out her hand slightly begrudgingly after a gentle shove from her Father. 'Hello... does she know what we're going to be meeting? Or is she an atypical assistant? Not a bit like Sarah-Jane? All your others were all moaning and not a bit fun.'

"Trouble!" snapped The Doctor, giving her a slight slap on the arm – barely noticeable but enough to make her look injured. 'That is enough.'

"Branwen is Gonch asleep upstairs?" Trouble asked sulkily. 'She told me that she is having a hard time recently with things in the night.'

"No she isn't," snapped another man from where he was standing. Trouble narrowed her eyes at the speaker. 'No one is -'

"Oh shut up, you don't interest me," Trouble snapped, earning her father's glare once more. 'I'm going by the fireplace, Branwen if Gonch isn't asleep, I'll sit with her. I can tire anyone out.'

Branwen seemed relieved at the offer and went upstairs, while Trouble settled in her previous place the corner. She crossed her legs, and looked at Donna apologetically but Donna turned away. In equal response and with a slightly annoyed look, Trouble turned away and cursed under her breath. The Doctor scowled but turned his attention back to Donna who was looking concerned. She was expecting this Time Lord to be the same as The Doctor but something had definitely changed with this person.

"Doctor, she just doesn't like me," Donna whispered to him. 'Why doesn't she like me?'

"She knows something's wrong, as you are the first human she knows, I know, she thinks she can insult you. But I know she can't so when I tell her off she knows there's something wrong. But Donna she's just blowing off steam."

Donna floundered for a few moments, struggling to make sense of the sentence and when she did, she gave him a true scowl. 'Repeat that and explain to me exactly what you mean?'

"Alright, alright, just give me five minutes!" The Doctor walked off, and left Donna standing on her own. She scowled, half the time she wished she didn't listen to his harebrained schemes but at this moment she guessed that this was a big moment. She remembered his pain at losing Jenny – a mere 'clone' but now this was his true daughter, and she had shown him up in the worst possible way in front of his friend.

Branwen, who had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, handed Donna a drink which she'd prepared earlier for another woman, but whom appeared still too flummoxed to drink it. Branwen offered a small smile to the redhead. 'That girl is a godsend. Saved the life of my little girl today.'

"Takes after her father then?"

Trouble remained turned away from her father, as he stood opposite her studying the contours of her face. There was an overwhelming sense of upset in both their systems – and she was scowling. The contours of her face were the same as his at this point. He sat down next down to her he winced at the sensation of pain which was coursing through her mind. She was trying to see into his mind, but he merely put up a defence against it. She groaned at this.

"That's rude Trouble," he warned her. He put his hand on his leg, bouncing it slightly so that he could stop the trembling from nervousness.

"It isn't," Trouble sighed. 'What I said to Donna... that _**was**_ rude. I didn't mean to be rude really.'

"Yeah, I guessed as much," The Doctor sighed, softly. 'What's bothering you?'

"You hid me from the world of Gallifrey," her voice remained like his own tones. He sighed at this. 'My home. My beautiful home... I was abandoned by you, mother and my family.'

_After all even a Gallifreyan child must follow its father and mother in some respects. In this respect you are me my child, those eyes that need to know... not even your mother had that._

Speak with lips father – I can feel Donna's concerns

. He looked slyly up to see Donna turn away sharply. _I wish I had never been so cruel_.

"I hid you from the war Trouble," he said gently, reaching over to touch her hand. She stared at this form of affection with mild surprise. 'Your mother wanted to protect you.'

"Then why didn't you protect her?"

"She died in battle… as did your brothers."

The Doctor closed his eyes to the memories of watching his sons die before him. His wife had been killed protecting the temple from the never been dreams. He could still hear himself screaming as he watched her form vanish into a smoke cloud. She had just blown him a soft kiss of farewell goodbye.

There had been no hope of regeneration.

He could still hear her soft pleas, not long before the Time War truly began, to save their youngest daughters life. The argument they had had in the TARDIS, when his wife had commandeered it.

He had been home to try to talk to his mother about the council of war. He had been fighting to get his stubborn sons off the planet when a distress call had come in from the academy; that Trouble had vanished from class… not too unusually.

Then the next one from a sobbing son saying his mother had vanished into thin air.  
He'd ignored both. Then he could remember the TARDIS screaming out that she was being kidnapped by a mad woman and they had Trouble...

He had raced onto his own ship to protect his kidnapped child, to see his wife standing at the controls. They had argued fiercely, their screams only being shunted from the TARDIS's main bedroom where their only daughter rested peacefully. It had been her final plea which had sealed his child's fate to the now-dead planet.

_She is just a child Thete… she's my only girl… please let her live._

The memory of his wife's pleas blurred his memories as he tried to desperately remember every inch of her face. But as usual he was denied the honour, and was taunted by her nickname of him.

"Father, what happened?" When Trouble spoke, he realised he was going to tell her everything.

"The Time Lords met the Dalek's as you had predicted. I was the murderer of the masses though child," his daughter stared into his face in open horror. 'I had to destroy Gallifrey to save the universe… I am…'

"The oncoming storm," The girl reached out and held her father's hand. 'I know Father'

"How though?"

"Father I dreamt it... but the face of The Oncoming Storm was always denied to me, I see why now."

Donna watched from a distance at the father and daughter reunited. They were sitting there, talking. It seemed so strange to see The Doctor nervous around someone, normally he was chatty beyond words – even chatting to enemies when the end was nigh, although Donna also duly noted that so far the end had never come due to his chattiness. Yet now here he was almost silent with his upset and joy.

"What're you looking at?" Donna turned to be greeted by a little girl, dressed in pyjama's.

"Them two... and I'm Donna" Donna caught her by the hand. 'What's your name?"

"Gonch, Trouble asked for me!" she pointed at where the two Time Lord's were still talking. 'Who's he?'

"Her dad, she might be busy for a while..." Donna quietly hoped not but didn't mention this to the child. 'Do you want me to help?'  
Gonch shook her head. 'Trouble will help.' She ran over to where Trouble greeted her warmly. She hugged her softly and grinned down at her. 'Will you tuck me in?'

"Naturally!" Trouble laughed, and stood.

The two walked off hand in hand, and Donna shook her head before joining the Doctor. 'She took that well...'

"Almost too well," The Doctor looked upstairs before frowning. 'A good few hours sleep for her will do her good.'

"I thought Time Lord's didn't sleep,"

"I do, tend to tell people I don't," The Doctor shook his head. 'They can attack me if I tell them I sleep.'

"Oh good," Donna smiled. 'You could almost be human.'

"Ugh! What a vile notion!"

Unaware of the bickering beginning downstairs, Trouble was sitting with books on her lap; reading through several books. Unlike most normal readers, she flicked through a book, and sighed before slamming it shut, finishing it within ten to thirty seconds. She was on her thirteenth book, when she suddenly glanced at Gonch whom was staring obsolete at the ceiling.

"Ok... what's bothering you?" she put aside the one book and grinned. 'Don't tell me you're still frightened of those things in the dark I scared off?'

"No... But you're an alien aren't you? I mean you just raised your hand and they vanished." Gonch said, suddenly. Trouble chuckled. 'Don't laugh… you are?'

"Yes… but don't tell anyone about me… I'm a sort of refugee from my planet." She shook her head. 'Do you want to hear me tell you what the planet is like… was… it's a lullaby mind...'

"Yes I'd like to tell you, but sleep will mean nightmares." Gonch assured her.

"I'll sing you to sleep… once a time lord, that's what I am, does that, you'll sleep like an angel." Trouble assured her. She rested her head back, as she attempted to remember the ancient song her own mother would sing to her in the night. '_The second sun rises in the south, and the mountains are shining. The leaves on the trees are silver, as they caught the light, every morning it looks like a forest on fire. The second sun rises in the south, and the mountains are shining… oh Gallifrey my home."_

She let out a small sob, and pressed her head into her hands. Tears trickled down her cheeks, unfamiliar sensations of pain ran through her mind, and she almost felt like striking the child that slept so peacefully on her own planet. The planet she'd never feel at home in.

But at least she had her father... and even Donna.

That thought did nothing to reassure her, and she stood gazing icily out of the window. Her telepathic mind idly connecting with the various sleeping children – they were all having the same nightmare about the strange creatures who would steal off their parents, as well as the roaring of the creatures that she had fought off with a raised hand and the few telepathic mind pulses that the academy had taught her. When she'd collapsed down, she'd managed to catch hold of Gonch and rescue the terrified child – before getting here.

What were those creatures?

She closed her eyes, stopping her thoughts for the time being, and returning to humming her homeland's song telepathically to the kids replacing their nightmares with soft and beguiling dreams.

_Not on my watch will any of you be harmed, _her eyes flickered and she swiped the air in front of her. The nightmares disappeared howling_. For I am Trouble... and I am not my father._


	4. Chapter 4

Four

The sunlight glinted dangerously down onto the hard ground of the mountains. Gonch Jones, walked over the mountains, putting her hands in her pockets. As usual the air was tinged with the smoke from the small hut which was the base of the scientist.

Kneeling, she put a bunch of flowers by the gateway, before scrambling down the hill. She was sure she could hear someone calling her from the village – and after all, it was the summer holidays and not even she wanted to push her luck by grounding. Perhaps, she would see Trouble again, the two had enjoyed each other's company on their short walk, although Trouble had headed back earlier than she'd intended, commenting she sensed that her father wanted her.

Dr. Locke watched from the first-floor window of her lab, smiling at the sight of Gonch. The little girl had often visited, and placed flowers by the gate every week as a symbol of forgiveness. After all with all these strange events, she had become the pariah of the village

Angharad smiled as she switched on one of the machines. A loud beep implanted itself into the lab and Angharad sighed heavily.

Her life was revolving around this place, and was definitely not what she had signed up for when she'd joined UNIT. The hologram which she'd implanted in case of any intruders was walking down the corridor towards her.

"Left turn," she said loudly – to which she could hear the sound of the machinery downstairs clicking. She watched the hologram move off. Its pretend white lab coat reminded her of a ghost as she moved off heading to the right. Dust swirled from her boots as she walked hands-in-pockets. This was both the place she lived in and worked – although sometimes the latter seemed to be her entire life.

The beeping from the machinery, quickly alerted her of approaching forms. She brought it up on screen, and watched three figures walking up the hill. She had no idea why it was alerting her that there were alien life forms within the area – they looked perfectly human to her. But maybe they were somehow connected with the strange signals which were emitting from the other compound.

All her previous attempts to get onto the older compound had led to her mysteriously fainting and finding herself outside her own compound. This surprise pain, had led her to believe that whatever creature was there, she needed bigger ammo. But as she knew her Cardiff superior, Gwen Cooper was not going to give her any more help than necessary. The two's friction wrought relationship did nothing for her.

"Oh hell!" she groaned, before standing. 'I guess this means I've got to warn these nosey sods to keep out of my base.' When silence answered her she sighed. 'First sign of madness, talking to yourself!'

The Doctor, Donna and Trouble walked slowly up the hill. Trouble had already been out, although Donna couldn't help but notice the young Time Lord seemed to be lagging behind slightly – looking around as if searching for someone.

Donna had shared a room with Trouble that night. Trouble had slept restfully, like Donna although much to Donna's amusement on waking, she'd discovered that Trouble had exited and was sleeping on a small sofa by her father who was awake and idly stroking her face. The affection on The Doctor's face evident by his ministrations of the 'teenager'.

"She had a nightmare that I wasn't here," The Doctor had said. 'So I sat with her for a while. Fell asleep.'

"So I can see!" Donna had laughed, before this had woken Trouble and sitting with her over food. The Doctor had eaten through a huge breakfast, while Trouble and Donna had both only eaten toast.

Gonch's announcement that she was heading out, had left Trouble abandoning her food, and heading out with Gonch. Donna had smiled at the two's obvious enthusiasm, as they walked away.

"She's too much like me sometimes," The Doctor remarked. He bit his lip. 'I'll call her later... she's gone wandering!'

"Won't go far wrong then," Donna had said, before turning to Branwen. 'Branwen, can I ask you something?'

"You just did," Branwen teased. 'But of course you can.'

"Is there any strange activities going on around here? You know weird?" Donna asked.  
Branwen sighed and picked up The Doctor's plate – although ignored his protests that he wasn't quite finished.

"A couple of years ago there was an army base up here, it's run by UNIT," explained Branwen. 'A couple of the men of the village used to work there.'

"Well what happened?" asked Donna.

Branwen sighed softly, and sat down. The Doctor continued complaining earning him a swift kick to the leg off of Donna.

"That hurts!" he complained, but on seeing Donna's stony expression he bit his lip and bowed his head. 'Sorry carry on.'

"Well, there was a series of mysterious disappearances, associated with the old base – but it increased when they all moved out and that young scientist moved in." Branwen sighed. 'Then suddenly it stopped... but then nightmares started to wander the streets at night.'

"So it's from the base basically?"

"That's what they say... all those weird things,"

"I like weird things," The Doctor said. 'I had no luck in fixing the phones sorry. The static is terrible.'

Before Donna had been able to ask what The Doctor meant by static, because her mobile was working fine, Trouble had run in. She'd looked at The Doctor with curiosity, before sitting next to Donna.

"Why did you call me?" Trouble asked. 'I was off on a merry jaunt with Gonch!'

"Yeah well I want you with me," The Doctor pointed possessively at himself. 'And the walk will do you good.'

"How did you know he wanted you back?" Donna teased.  
_  
Mind speak. He didn't want to interrupt you talking, so he spoke to me through the mind.  
_  
"Wow," Donna laughed. 'You're a woman of talent aren't you?'  
_  
Depends on who you are.  
_

Which was why, The Doctor's current troupe, were walking up the hill together. The group's chatter was interrupted by a loud voice screaming for Trouble, and as all three turned – Trouble was caught in a tight hug by the magically appearing Gonch. Trouble laughed lovingly and lifted her into the air, before putting her back on the ground.

"Hello Gonch," she smoothed back the dark brown hair fondly. 'What're you doing here?'

"I've been..." she broke off on noticing the looks of both The Doctor and Donna. 'Playing!'

"By the base?" Trouble chuckled at the bemused look in Gonch's eyes. 'Of course! Look we're just heading up there? Want to come?'

"Isn't that dangerous?" Gonch asked.

"Of course, it is!" Trouble cackled wickedly. 'Come on sweetheart.'

The rest of the walk was spent with the four chatting away. Donna was amused to note, that the repentant Trouble seemed more than eager to talk to her. This repentance was quickly forgotten when they arrived at the gate.

"Oh wow, high security!" deadpanned Trouble, as she noted the wire mesh was rusting. 'And look the security is approaching!"

A young harassed woman was walking towards them at the edge of the grassy compound. A mop of long blonde hair fell around her shoulders.

"If you're alien fanatics I am really not interested, however if you are the Pizza guy then I am… obviously you are NOT the second option so I'd advise you piss off.'

The Doctor glanced at Trouble, who was shaking her head in surprise. 'Hello there. I'm Doctor John Smith,' he flashed some psychic paper. 'Surprise inspection. This is my daughter...' Trouble glanced at her with an authoritative glare, but quickly returned to playing with Gonch. 'Gonch and... Donna.'

"Last but not least," Donna held out her hand and Angharad shook it briefly. 'So let's see...'

Before anymore questions could be asked, there was a sudden overhead spurt of strange brown grass-like material fell from the sky. Gonch let out a small squeak of fright and cowered behind Trouble, whom pushed her further away.

"This _cannot _be good," she murmured.

"What is it?"

"It looks like straw," Angharad said. She raised her hand slightly to catch the falling material, although The Doctor quickly moved her aside and bared the true brunt of the strange straws. 'Hey!'

The Doctor turned to her sharply, instantly earning him a shocked gasp. His eyelids were already swelling shut and his lips were going scarlet. Trouble walked over to examine this, but as she reached up to touch his cheek, he flinched away.

"Don't!" he snapped. 'It hurts!"

"No wonder, look at your face!" She reached over and touched his swollen face. 'It's an allergic reaction, does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts! I just told you!" He snapped irritably. He rubbed at his eyes desperately. 'It feels as if they're burning.'

Angharad opened her mouth to ask what exactly was going on, when she heard her hologram give a short sharp squeak. To most it would've seemed like a typical holographic error – but to Angharad it signaled danger.

"Shush!" she ordered.

"Shush yourself, human," snapped Trouble. 'No offence Donna and Gonch, but this is important!'

"And the approach of nightmares aren't?" retorted Angharad.

"Not especially no," Trouble sighed. She spoke the next sentence through her mind – although to all four. _They hear by sound!_

"How did you do that?" Angharad asked, before narrowing her eyes. 'You're not human... are you?'

"Considering your meant to be an alien expert I'll take that as a compliment!" Donna snapped. 'Now shut up!'

As if on cue, the pain the Doctor was feeling became too much for his silence. He began to holler and yell.

"He's going to give away our position," hissed Angharad, as Trouble struggled to silence him. 'If these things…'

"I know, father, shush… oh Gods…" She gently touched her father's skin. 'It's poisoned those bloody hairs! Seems like an allergic reaction but isn't! Unless someone delivers him some sort of anesthetic, then… he screams until his hearts' explode.'

"Wait a minute, you said hearts… that's plural," Angharad looked at the teenager in horror. 'The Doctor?'

"Look I have no time to explain… I need you to deliver him anesthetic now… or else he dies," she choked slightly. 'I am not prepared to lose him again.'

Angharad stared, before walking over and delivering The Doctor a good hard punch to the face. She determined it was a mixture of pain that caused him to collapse rather than the force of her punch.

"I can't believe you just did that," Trouble stated, before grinning. 'I think I'm going to like you Dr. Locke.'

Donna looked over at where the creatures were approaching from. 'Trouble…'

"My middle and first name," Trouble replied, standing imperiously. She began to shout and laugh as if with friends. If nothing else she deserved an Oscar. On seeing the nightmare she screeched and began to run. Gonch took off with her only for The Doctor – freshly revived from his previous state to rugby tackle her. 'GET TO THE BASE!'


	5. Chapter 5

any reviews would be most welcome right now.

* * *

Five

By the time they got to the base, Angharad and Donna were carrying The Doctor between them with Gonch rushing to open the door.

"Gonch lock it," ordered Angharad. Donna however blockaded it from Angharad, while Gonch shook her head. 'Look she…'

"She is The Doctors daughter. I am not leaving her," Donna hissed. She didn't exactly like the proud Gallifreyan but she knew that what the Doctor had said about her being just shooting off steam was true. 'Two minutes won't hurt.'

"Ta Donna," came the soft voice of the Gallifreyan girl as she rushed in, pushing both out of the way. She was dragging the TARDIS behind her motorbike, with some sort of rope. 'Lock it! Lock it! I only managed to tear apart one… the other buggers not far behind…'

Once done, Angharad turned to the team. The Doctor was being put into a medical bed, although she noted he was still comforting Gonch in slurred speech.

"I think we've got to explain something to you," Donna said quietly.

Angharad glanced at the young Trouble, eyes glinting with curiosity. The teenaged Time Lord was studying the walls with childlike amazement, and her eyes despite being aged were filled with juvenile delight.

On discovering the Two time Lords, Gonch and Donna, she was immediately fascinated. She'd never had the pleasure in London of meeting the Time Lord – she'd missed his fantastic exit with the sontaran's. But she'd always assumed that he only had an assistant. Not a family of his own.

"What's this?" Angharad shook off her thought pattern, as the young time lord spoke. Trouble held up a scalpel experimentally, its blade flashed in the light. 'What is it? A weapon of some sort?'

"Surgical instrument basically," Angharad explained calmly, taking the instrument away from Trouble who studied it with curious eyes. 'Never been to Earth?'

"Heard about it, never believed the stories of it being so primitive," Trouble continued to fiddle with various things ignoring the slightly hurt look that Angharad shot her. 'What do you do here? It's so…'

"Primitive?"

"Amazing," Angharad flushed at the unexpected compliment. 'I've never seen people work like this…'

"You're easily fascinated aren't you?"

"I haven't had the pleasures of travelling like father… he took Susan my niece… but she's in alternate universe now," Trouble chuckled humourlessly. 'Little bugger. We were the same age you know… shocked my elder brothers!'

"I bet," Angharad turned to her chatty friend, with a firm smile. 'How old are you?'

"In human years I'm relative age to how I feel. Time Lords work like that. For example – for the moment father is in his early to mid 30's; because he's feeling old but not young. I'm a teenager because I've just reached womanhood. On Gallifrey I'd currently be training to be one of the Time warriors…' Trouble paused reflectively. 'In my ears I am still an adolescent at 213.'

"Strange how time doesn't age you," remarked Angharad.

"Oh it does." Trouble bit her lip before turning once more to Angharad. Her own eyes seemed darker now than ever and Angharad shivered. 'Sorry I'm scaring you.'

"You're…" the sound of the beeping from the sleeping Doctors machinery, interrupted any reprimands or lies. 'Oh God.'

"He's working on it," Trouble walked over and looked curiously over her sleeping father. 'He's fine… it's just the DNA restitching.'

"I like how you're so confident," teased Donna, earning her a small flash of a smile.

"I am a time lord…" She walked over and hugged Donna. Donna gave her a hug back, surprised at this form of affection. 'Thank you. Could you keep an eye on him and Gonch for me?'

"Changed your tune, haven't you?" Donna smirked. 'I thought you didn't like me?'

"I sensed your mind was troubled by my disappearance," Trouble smiled softly. 'I apologise for calling you a primitive. That's my mother's intellect.'

"It's alright," Trouble received a gentle squeeze on the hand. 'What're you going to do?'

"Jaw-Jaw," replied the young Time Lord. She stood. 'Father is too ill to talk. I'll talk to her, just keep Gonch in here.'

Donna nodded, as Trouble walked away. It was remarkable how well Trouble resembled The Doctor. The occasional flash of the eyes however reassured Donna that the two weren't too similar. But the determination now in her eyes warned Donna that they were nearly exactly alike.

Angharad was sitting on the computer, when Trouble entered. Her typing was fast and hard, as she made her report on what she had witnessed.

"Are you spying on me?" she asked softly.

Trouble shrugged. 'If I wanted to spy I'd listen to your thoughts. They're too organised though. Very boring.'

Angharad shot her a look. 'Very rude.'

Trouble glanced at Angharad, not dignifying the previous statement with a response. 'What is UNIT?'

"Alien Taskforce basically," Angharad explained crisply. Trouble wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'Keeps an eye on society and aliens.'

"Oh," The young time lord jumped up on a bench. She balanced on it, earning her a raised a eyebrow. 'Do you want to perform an autopsy on me? Or is that unnecessary due to father's influence over human affairs?'

"Not unnecessary, just unethical." Angharad winked and set down her scalpel. "Although, I'll do an autopsy on you if you really want me to." There was a wicked edge to her smile.

"No thanks, I've had one done on me before I turned the last time… my cellular modes didn't regenerate in plenty of time," responded the time lord. She kicked idly at the wall. 'Why are you here?'

"Strange signals, Gwen Cooper sent me to check it out. Moody cow. Just come off maternity leave," Angharad replied, putting away the last of her equipment. 'You're father should be up and about by first light.'

"Good, Donna could you escort Dr. Locke down to the town, make sure they've made the precautions that father and I had suggested.'

"I will do no such thing," Angharad replied sharply. 'He is my patient and I'll stay with him.'

"He's my responsibility," Trouble snapped. 'Time lords stick together.'

"And a doctor doesn't abandon their post. You would think you had learned that by now," Angharad retorted, eyes flashing.

"Why are humans so stubborn?"

"Why are Time Lords? You Gallifreyan…"

"My name is Trouble," snapped Trouble, admitting a sigh of defeat. 'I am a time lord with a lack of name… but people call me trouble… you're right by the way.'

Angharad nodded slowly. 'I'm Angharad.'

The two shook hands nervously.

Donna continued to keep an eye on the two. The Doctor was sleeping now, as was Gonch. She'd managed to contact Gonch's mother and explain what had happened. This thought of sleep was interrupted by the two other women entering.

"Donna keep an eye on dad for me," Trouble was shrugging on her leather jacket. 'Me and Angharad will go to the village.'

"Come home safe!" Donna called behind them before watching idly as the chest of the sleeping Doctor rose and fell. Night was falling slowly and she concerned herself with the thought of her new friend.

_Let her arrive back safe!_

_I will Donna! Promise. _

_Don't be cheeky! Come back safe_

See you Donna!


End file.
